As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size, the position and dimension of the fin contacts becomes more crucial. The trench silicide (TS) contact resistance for currently available fin contacts limits the FinFET device performance. In addition, currently available FinFET devices are restricted to specific fin heights. The limitation with regard to fin heights is another performance limiter for FinFET devices. As the contact area for semiconductor devices decreases in size and the fins increase in height, a high resistance is created in the device. Thus, new contact structures and contact formation processes are needed.